


Harry Potter's Robes for All Occasions

by solarishashernoseinabook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Domestic Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Knitting, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley - Freeform, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Minor George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Parents Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarishashernoseinabook/pseuds/solarishashernoseinabook
Summary: At Scorpius's request, Harry knits him a set of wizarding robes. Soon everyone wants a pair of their own, but Harry's saving a pair for someone special.





	Harry Potter's Robes for All Occasions

It started with a gift for Scorpius.

Actually, it had started with Draco’s violet dress robes. Draco had always stuck to black or green robes, but Harry had noticed Draco’s eyes were brought out particularly well by violet when they were having their fifth anniversary dinner at Madam Puddifoot’s, which had set purple flowers on the table. The next day he bought Draco a pair of dress robes in the same colour, and though Draco had protested furiously that they weren’t his thing, he wore them without hesitation to the Yuletide Ministry Ball.

Harry remembered coming home to Scorpius that night, fighting to stay awake to greet them despite Narcissa’s attempts to get him to bed. He remembered Scorpius’s final burst of energy to run to them, how he threw himself on Draco, and fell asleep as soon as Draco picked him up. He also remembered what had happened the next morning.

‘Papa,’ Scorpius said, chewing on a bit of egg, ‘Daddy wore purple last night.’

‘Yes, he did,’ Harry said.

‘I never saw Daddy in purple before!’

Harry grinned. ‘Me neither. But he liked the purple robes, so I’m happy.’

‘I want purple robes!’ Scorpius said, and Harry promised to get him some.

It turned out to be very difficult. It was the norm for wizarding children to wear Muggle clothes until they reached Hogwarts, and Harry could find nothing for Scorpius’s size in the colour he wanted. As a last resort, feeling rather embarrassed, he went to The Burrow, where Mrs Weasley was knitting wool boots for her newest grandchild. She set her knitting aside when Harry came in and hugged him tightly. ‘Harry dear, what do you need?’

‘I…’ Harry swallowed. ‘I need to learn how to knit.’

*

Harry worked on the robes whenever Scorpius wasn’t watching. This often meant staying up late – for Scorpius was always the first one awake – or working on it at Auror Headquarters, a pair of enchanted knitting needles clicking away as he moved through the endless paperwork, his coworkers snickering behind their teetering stacks of reports and forms.

And then, finally, it was ready.

*

Scorpius’s birthday dawned with a clear sky and bright sun sparkling off freshly-fallen snow. Harry didn’t have time to take it in, because before the alarm clock by his bedside could go off Scorpius jumped onto the bed, still in his pyjamas and his blond hair sticking up in every direction. ‘Papa! Daddy! Wake up!’

‘We’re awake,’ Draco grumbled, pulling a pillow over his eyes. ‘It’s too early, Scorp. You can go back to sleep.’

Harry put on his glasses and looked at the clock through bleary eyes. ‘It’s 8 am.’

‘Quiet, _Potter_ ,’ Draco grumbled.

‘You’re only saying that because I’m right, _Potter-Malfoy_ ,’ Harry said with a grin. Draco slapped at him blindly from under the pillow, landing a glancing blow on his arm.

‘C’mon, c’mon, it’s my birthday!’ Scorpius said. ‘You gotta get up!’

‘And it’ll still be your birthday in ten minutes, so you can wait,’ Harry said, but he swung his legs off the bed anyway and reached for his robes, and though he grumbled, Draco got up as well and took Scorpius to get him dressed. Harry could hear Scorpius’s chatter even as he went to the kitchen and poured pancake mix into a bowl.

*

Teddy was the first guest to arrive when the party started, jumping out of the fireplace ahead of his grandmother, and moments later the fireplace lit up again as Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo appeared. Mr and Mrs Weasley, George, Angelina, and Fred Jr came through the door and nearly ran into Ginny and Luna, who apparated in front of them. Bill arrived last with Victoire, apologising for his lateness and explaining that baby Dominique had kept Fleur up all night.

Scorpius greeted them all and was happy to play with them, but his eyes kept straying to the pile of gifts in front of the couch, and he kept craning his neck during lunch and while having cake to see them. As soon as Draco cleared away the dishes Scorpius jumped out of his seat and ran to the gifts, the other kids scrambling behind him.

Only when Scorpius was surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper and toys did Harry pull out the gift he had made and hand it over, and Scorpius tore the paper off in excitement. He pulled out the folded robes, which tumbled open. ‘Purple robes!’

Harry grinned. ‘Yeah. Want me to help you put them on?’

Scorpius nodded excitedly and Harry helped put them over his clothes. They weren’t up to the standard of Mrs Weasley's sweaters, even with her diligent teaching, but the spells she had taught him made it look even all over and had minimised the dropped stitches. The robes fit over Scorpius’s clothes like his school robes would one day, and the thick, violet wool had been waterproofed so it would keep him warm even in snow. As soon as it was on him he ran to the hall mirror and looked at himself.

Harry's breath was tight in his chest.

Scorpius ran back in and his face split into a radiant smile. ‘I look like Daddy!’

Harry’s tension released all at once and he gave Scorpius a grin. Scorpius hugged him, then ran to Draco and jumped into his lap, already talking a mile a minute about their matching robes. Draco put his arm around him and smiled, but Harry caught Draco glancing up at him every so often.

The kids ran out to play in the snow, Scorpius wearing his new robes and some mittens courtesy of Mrs Weasley, and Draco made tea for the adults. They exchanged gratitude and pleasantries as the tea was handed out, and then came a few moments of silence until they spoke again.

‘The robes turned out very nice, Harry, dear,’ Mrs Weasley said.

‘Yeah, did you make those yourself?’ Ginny said.

Harry blushed. ‘Yeah, I did.’

‘They look cozy,’ Ginny said.

‘If you put corks near it while you knit, it’ll keep away the nargles,’ Luna said.

‘Er, right,’ Harry said.

‘Victoire was really admiring it,’ Bill said. ‘She’s going to be jealous when she gets home.’

‘Teddy was asking me if he could have one,’ Andromeda said with a grin.

‘Well if Teddy wants one Victoire definitely will.’ Bill grinned.

‘But, er…’ Harry said.

‘You should make them,’ Luna said.

‘I’ve still got my spare knitting needles from Hogwarts,’ Hermione said.

Harry looked over the grinning faces of his extended family. After a moment he grinned as well. ‘Okay, okay. Just give me a bit to get all the wool I’ll need.’

*

Even with five pairs of knitting needles working constantly, Harry found it took a while to get all the new robes finished. Mrs Weasley gave him additional tutoring on his spells, but he still found himself wondering how she managed to knit sweaters for over a dozen people every year. Eventually he had the knitting needles clicking after him wherever he went, their constant noise becoming a background rhythm for his daily life. He noticed himself humming to the tune of them, or timing his tasks based on the clicks of the needles, and noticing when things took too long or too slow based on that.

It was very strange when he was finally done.

*

A few months later, Harry got an owl from a witch living near Shell Cottage. She didn’t have kids, but she’d seen Victoire wearing her wool robes and thought they looked quite nice, and could she have some in pink? She included her measurements and had used some pink ink to indicate the exact colour she wanted, and on a separate sheet had included the number of her Gringott’s account so he could take payment.

When Draco came in, Harry was already knitting. He looked in. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Someone else wants some robes,’ Harry said, using magic to fix some wonky stitching.

‘Who?’

‘Uh…’ Harry checked the letter. ‘Doris Deggle.’

‘You’re making robes for strangers now?’

Harry shrugged. ‘She’s paying.’

Draco looked at him a moment longer, then went off.

*

Two weeks after Doris Deggle got her robes, three more people sent owls asking for robes of their own. Four days later Harry got six more requests for robes. A month later Madame Malkin came to Grimmauld Place to personally ask him to sell his robes in her shop, sharing the profits. Harry protested that they were getting into spring and it would soon be too warm to wear wool robes, but Madame Malkin brushed his objections away. ‘They’ll be all the rage, Mr Potter,’ she said. ‘Especially for northern communities. And having the year to make them will give you time to make enough to meet demand.’

Harry was quiet for a long time. He thought of Scorpius, who still ran around outside in his wool robes, and he thought of Draco, who Scorpius had convinced to put on his dress robes so they would match when they went to Dominique’s first birthday. ‘I’ll think about it,’ he said slowly, and when Madame Malkin was gone he picked up his needles.

*

Spring was finally upon them and all Scorpius would talk about was their upcoming holiday. Viktor Krum had invited everyone to Bulgaria where he lived in a wizarding town in the mountains, and they were set to leave in under a week.

‘D’ya think Uncle Viktor can teach me Quidditch?’ Scorpius asked.

‘Scorp, I taught you Quidditch. Daddy taught you Quidditch. Auntie Ginny taught you Quidditch. So did Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Ron. You already know Quidditch.’

‘But Uncle Viktor’s famous!’

‘So’s Auntie Ginny.’

‘But I don’t see Uncle Viktor very much!’

Harry sighed, but he was hiding a grin. ‘Yes, I’m sure he’ll teach you Quidditch. Now pack warm clothes, it’s still winter in Bulgaria.’

‘I’m gonna pack my robes!’ Scorpius said, darting off and nearly running into Draco, who was coming in. ‘Excited, isn’t he?’

Harry grinned. ‘Uncle Viktor’s gonna teach him about Quidditch.’

A small smirk curled on Draco’s lips. ‘That kid’s gonna be the best Quidditch player on the planet when this family’s done with him.’

Harry laughed. ‘The rest of the family tutored him, but he got the talent from me.’

‘Pratt.’ Draco swatted him and turned away. He went to the wardrobe and started pulling clothes out of it. ‘Malkin floo’d earlier, by the way. She wants to know if you’ve made a decision.’

‘Actually, I have.’

When he didn’t go on, Draco turned to him. Harry was holding a plain package wrapped in brown paper. ‘I’ve decided to make robes,’ Harry said. ‘Sort of. I’m not going to quit being an auror. But the robes make people happy. All I really have to do is supervise, anyway. Mrs Weasley said she’d help, and Fleur. And if I get more people on board it won’t be a problem. I can do both.’

Draco smirked again. ‘Still playing the hero, Harry,’ he said softly. ‘Always wanting to make everyone happy.’

‘That’s right. Including my husband.’ Harry handed the package to him.

Draco took it and unwrapped it, and his eyes widened. He picked up a set of knitted robes in Slytherin green. His eyes flickered up to meet Harry’s. ‘You’ve been admiring Scorp’s robes for months,’ Harry said softly. ‘And I decided if I was going to make robes for everyone, I’d start with my family first.’

Draco dropped the robes and pulled Harry into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a dream I had a few nights ago. In it McGonagall helped Harry transfigure a tree in a local park to knit the robes for him. I decided to go with something not quite so weird when actually writing it :"D


End file.
